dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Siobhan McDougal (Batman Unlimited)
Siobhan McDougal was cursed with the powers that made her into Silver Banshee and could only cure herself by finding her family's ancient artifacts. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem On Halloween night, Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee escaped from Arkham with Scarecrow's help. They easily blended in with people in costumes but a trio of men in car honked at them to get off the street then called them a freakshow. They stole the car and went on a joyride. The police gave chase but Banshee used her death wail to knock the hover cars out. Soon Nightwing and Green Arrow joined the pursuit then Batman and Red Robin. Banshee created a cave-in as Grundy drove into tunnel and cut off Batman and Red Robin from following. As Banshee fought Nightwing in the back seat, Scarecrow tossed a Fear Toxin globule at him. Disoriented, Nightwing was punched out by Banshee. Scarecrow admonished them for drawing attention on the way to the rendezvous point. Later that night, Scarecrow and Banshee broke into S.T.A.R. Labs' artificial intelligence research lab. They overwhelmed and blew out the security feed then got past the infrared tripwires, laser cage, and sonic alarms. Dr. Ivo's artificial intelligence project was stolen. The next night, Banshee was among the villains who gathered at Joker's hideout on the Gotham Boardwalk and waited for Gogo Shoto to regain consciousness. Joker then had him build a computer virus to take over the digital grid of the city. After they hit the Gotham Museum gala, they were naturally chased by Nightwing, Green Arrow, Red Robin, Batman, and Cyborg. Banshee tried to take out Red Robin with her wails, but only hit a billboard. After the Joker took over the city, he passed on appointing Banshee head of the city's finance. When the heroes raided Joker's hideout, Banshee focused on Green Arrow and unleashed her wails at the ferris wheel he perched on. Arrow landed near her and she broke his bow in half with a kick. Arrow ran into the fairgrounds and gathered a bunch of baseballs to substitute for his usual method of attack. Banshee was amused and prepared another wail but Arrow threw a ball point blank into her face. He threw another that bounced off a tarp and nailed her in the back of her head. A mask restraint was placed over her mouth and she was locked up in a stock. The Joker returned and freed everyone. They relocated to the Gotham News Building and started the upload of the artificial intelligence in an attempt to spread the virus worldwide. During the parade held in Joker's honor, Banshee vocalized and sang. Incognito, Arrow jeered Banshee. While the crowd joined in, Arrow fired an arrow into her float. Knockout gas was released and she lost consciousness. The restraint was placed on her mouth and she was taken back to Arkham Asylum. Powers and Abilities *Sound Manipulation Relationships *Solomon Grundy - Partner. *Scarecrow - Partner. *Clayface - Partner. *The Joker - Boss. *Batman - Enemy. *Green Arrow - Enemy. *Gogo Shoto - Captive. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited Universe (1 film) **Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' (First appearance) - Kari Wuhrer Trivia * In the comics, Silver Banshee is primarily a Superman villain. Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' Batman Unlimited MM 01.png Silver Banshee BMU 1.png Silver Banshee BMU 3.png Silver Banshee BMU.png Batman Unlimited MM 02.png Batman Unlimited MM 03.png Batman Unlimited MM 04.png Batman Unlimited MM 05.png Batman Unlimited MM 06.png Picture Time BMUMM.png Say cheese BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Nightwing BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Scarecrow BMUMM 1.png Silver Banshee & Scarecrow BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy captured by Batman BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy enjoying a ride BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & Scarecrow BMUMM 1.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & Scarecrow BMUMM 2.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & Scarecrow BMUMM 3.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & Scarecrow BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & The Joker BMUMM 1.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy & The Joker BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy beinging monitored.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy BMUMM 1.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy ready for Halloween.png Silver Banshee BMU 4.png Silver Banshee BMU 5.png Silver Banshee BMU 6.png Silver Banshee BMU 7.png Silver Banshee BMU 8.png Silver Banshee BMU 9.png Silver Banshee BMU 10.png Silver Banshee BMU 11.png Silver Banshee BMU 12.png Silver Banshee BMU 13.png Silver Banshee BMU 14.png Silver Banshee gets hit BMUMM.png The Bad Guys get Caught BMUMM.png Green Arrow vs Silver Banshee BMUMM.png Nightwing vs Silver Banshee BMUMM.png Nightwing vs Silver Banshee BMUMM 1.png Silver Banshee and Solomon Grundy BMUMM 23.png tumblr_oau9u18QpP1rl14rno8_1280.png See Also *Silver Banshee Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem characters